Untouchable
by stuckatschool
Summary: When sasuke in put into the hospital, he mets his new nurse, Hinata Hyuuga. their relationship starts to bloom, but things get in the way, like sasuke's evil fan girls and hinata's BOYFRIEND! will they be able to make it? My first story, so don't be cruel
1. His Nurse

Hi there! im stuckatschool, and im new to the whole Naurto fan fic thing so don't be cruel! Sasuke is my favorite guy in Naruto, character wise. I DO NOT THINK HE"S CUTE!! I AM NOT A FAN GIRL! Hinata is my favorite girl. She's so adorable! In my opinion, Sasuke needs someone to love, and there is no one better then Hinata! so here it goes... oh! this is my editor Chibi-chan!

C-C: HI!! SS DOESN'T OWN NARUTO(ANIME OR TV) IF SHE DID SASUKE AND HINATA WOULD BE DATING AND KISSING NOW!

SS: Gee thx...sry i just gave her alot of sugar.

ok now im ready...

* * *

As the sun shone through Sasuke's window he rose from his bed and looked around. The room was plain white with a large window next to his bed and machines connected to his arm. He held his head in his hands, trying to remember why he was in the hospital.

_-- **Sasuke was fighting off three ninja's while Sakura and Naurto handle the other four. He has broken the last one's neck when he turned to help Naruto, only to discover that Naruto was running towards him. He stood confused when a sharp pain erupted throughout his body. He fell in time to see Naurto and sakura take down a ninja before rushing towards him. He slightly remembered being rushed threw the hospital as every female nurse came to help "their" Sasuke-kun. He blacked out after that. --**_

He lied down in his bed as a figure entered his room. They checked him over to make sure everything was ok, before setting down a large vase full of red roses. A large card in the front of the vase red

**" Get well soon, my darling."**

He then realized his visitor was a female. He huffed then sat up.

" I don't want your ridiculous plants, so just take them away and spare yourself the hurt of me throwing them out the window." He told the girl, who seemed to have been frightened by him talking, mainly because she thought he was asleep.

" F-f-first of all, that's a fairly r-r-rude way to say good morning. S-s-second, those flowers aren't from m-m-me, there from S-s-sakura." A voice shot back at him.

Sasuke narrowed his gaze toward the figure as she turned around, reviling white/purple pupiless eyes.

" Hyuuga?" Sasuke said in surprise. Hinata took a deep breath, walked over to Sasuke's bed and lowered her face so that their lips were only centimeters apart.

"Don't a-a-assume every girl is head- over –heels in l-l-love with you. I'm not one of your weird f-fan girls."Hinata said, her warm breath tickling sasuke's lips. He licked his lips and was going to close the space between them, but Hinata moved away as the door opened.

A loud, blond ninja came running through the door. " Sasuke! Your awake!" Naruto yelled he noticed Hinata and smiled.

He walked over to her and grabbed her waist, smashing their lips together. Sasuke sat in his bed, in shock, watching the couple in…..envy?! Naruto turned to Sasuke, and smiled. " I like to present my new girlfriend, as of two days ago….Hinata!" he said.

Just then Sakura entered. " Sweetie! Your ok! I was so worried!" She yelled, draping herself over his bed. " Get….off…..NOW!!" he yelled, his blood level shooting threw the roof. Hinata quickly ran over and clamed him down, rubbing her thumb over his arm as she watched his boiling blood cool. As soon as she touched him, he felt at peace, butterflies forming in his stomach. He looked up at her in disbelief.

" Come on Hinata, I'll treat you to raman!" Naruto said, oblivious to the 'moment' Hinata and Sasuke just had. Sakura just stood there, staring daggers at Hinata. Hinata got up, waved good bye and left, hand-in-hand with Naruto. Sakura turned.

" I have to go fill out so papers, but I'll be back to watch over you, my love." She said, with dreamy eyes.

She left, blowing her a kiss, making him gag. As he heard her footsteps fade, he shifted so he could see out his window. He watched as Naruto ran ahead of Hinata, who walked slowing, smiling the whole time. Sasuke frowned at Naruto before turning away.

" _Hinata Hyuuga, what is it about you that makes me want you?_" he thought to himself, watching her retreating figure. " I'll make it my new mission to find out…" Sasuke said, settling back into bed, planning his next meeting with Hinata. _Yes…this will be fun. _


	2. New Feelings

Hey! wow...i got all these reviews in one day! I almost started to cry...almost

CC: wimp

SS: shut up!

thank you soooooo much for reviewing!! i really appreciate it , with all those reviews i had to post a new chapter, but i have a HUGE report due in a couple of days so i won't be on much ...

CC: we got the report assignment 3 weeks ago!

SS: i said shut up throws shoe at head and knocks her out.

SS: she'll be ok...i think...

ok enough of my blabbering, i'm sure no one reads this part...

Disclaimer: I do not ,and seriously doubt will ever, own Naruto, but i do own the plot! Woot Woot for me!

* * *

Hinata sighed as she walked through the empty halls, cherishing the quiet of the early morning. She didn't really want to go and check up on Sasuke, she could easily have any nurse take over her shift, they'd all be pretty much happy taking care of the lone Uchiha, but something kept drawing her back. Everywhere she looked, there were girls, young and old, lining up to get a chance with Sasuke, but threw out her whole life, never once has she ever felt that way towars him. He was always just Sasuke to her. A teammate and nothing else.she was always after Naruto, the boys of her dreams, but now that they're together, somethings missing.

She sigh again as she tucked away her thoughts. She opened the door to Sasuke's room. As soon as she entered, Sasuke's head turned toward her.

" good morning Hina-chan" he said, a smirk playing on his lips.

She frowned at his nickname for her. No matter how many times she asked him to stop calling her that, he just smirked at her. " good morning U-u-uchiha- sama" she repleyed, inertly smacking herself for studdering.

She walked to his bed and stood staring, waiting for him to turn over, though she knew he never would. He just stared back, his deep, endless eyes boring into her innocent and pure ones.

She let out a aggatated huff. " you are fully c-c-capable of turning yourself over." Hinata said, with a hint a venoem dripping in her words. " yes, but i _need_ you to help." He said, putting the extra empisis on need.She rolled her eyes and pulled back his covers, revealing his bare chest. Sasuke let a small chuckle escape when she blush madly before turning her attention on her task. She put one of her delicate hands on both sides of his body and flipped him over to check his wound.

Sasuke held his breath as she slid her hands down his cut, checking it over before re-bandaging it. **_'her hands are so warm, so fragile, I just want to..'_** Sasuke lifted his hand to grab one of Hinata's. she gasped as he did. Sure, he had been flirting with her for the last couple of day, but he never touched her. She stood still, in shock, as he rolled back onto his back, then tugged on her hand, making her fall in his lap. She got over her shock and lifted her head to yell, but black met white and she just couldn't say a word.

" Hinata…." Sasuke whispered quietly.

" T-t-t-this isn't r-r-right.." was all she could mange while trying to pull away, but his lips grazed hers and she felt a stream of electricity go down her back. **' I never fell that with Naruto…**' she thought, guilty.

He moved his hand aroung her waist, but she pulled away.

" N-n-n-no, it's not right. W-w-we can't……" she tried to explain.

" Hinata, I just….." Sasuke said, missing her warmth.

Just then five or six fan girls came rushing in with all kinds of get well items: bears, cards, chocolates, even some pictures of them. '** self- absorbed twits.**' He thought angerly, as he stretched his neck, trying to find the midnight purple hair he loved in the mass a cheaply died hair, but saw that she was already gone.

'**_Damn' _**he said, lying back as hospital security struggled to remove the fan girls.

_**Meanwhile outside…..**_

Sakura growled as Naruto sat expression less. " that…..that…..UHH!" she yelled

"I'm going to get rid of her…" she said turning towards Naurto.

" what? Don't you have anything to say?!" she yelled, getting ready to smack him.

He looked up. " nope, I was really only dating her to get you jealous"he said, scraching his head.

" You stupid….wait….." sakura stopped getting a wonderfully evil idea.

" ohhhhhhh nnnnaarruto….." she said

_**With Hinata……**_

Hinata sank to the ground, holding her chest in the place where her heart was…..

''_** that feeling….i have never felt like that, not even when I was young and in love with Naruto…**__**'**_

_**it's so…..addicting.**_

* * *

ok so remember, review and keep me sane during finals week or don't and i will never be able to be let out of my straight jacket again... and maybe end up as a hobo...though it would be fun...


	3. Day Off

Yay! i have my project done! now only 3 more to go...

well i wrote this chapter during school...soo...yeah...

CC: hiya!

SS: she forgot to take her pills...but she did remember to edit my story. Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not Naruto. It's as simple as that.

* * *

Sun light pierced Hinata's closed eyes, as she rolled over in her bed, groaning. The events of yesterday replayed in her head all throughout the night. ' how am I going to go back into that room and act like nothing ever happened' she thought as she got out of her bed and opened the bathroom door. She got up and stretched.

'** thank Kami it's my day off'.** She was about to make breakfast, before there was a knocking on the door. She went over and opened it, revealing a energetic Ino and a tired looking Tenten.

Tenten looked at Hinata, making a face.

" come on, get dressed. If I have to go shopping, then I'm taking you down with me." She said.

Hinata rolled her eyes and changed. They hopped from store to store picking out and buying outfits( or in Hinata's case have outfits picked out for her)

" come on Hinata! Please wear this outfit, or else!" Ino begged, showing Hinata a blue, low cut spaghetti strap shirt, with a black shirt under it, and a black shirt.

" or else what?" Hinata asked.

Ino pulled a puppy dog look on her.

"Oh please! That's your 'or else'." Hinata said, almost laughing.

" nope this is" she said, stepping aside, reveling Tenten with the ultimate puppy dog eyes.

Hinata broke. " fine" she said sighing.

They sat down in a quiet café and talked. Hinata sat there, happy to spend time with her friends. She looked at her watch, and jumped.

" oh my Kami! I need to go visit Kong!" she said, paying her part and running to wards the hospital.

At the hospital…..

Sasuke was in a bad mood. He found out that it was Hinata's day off, so the couldn't talk about…..what happened. Then the nurse that took over her shift, decided that her neck line on her uniform was to high and cut it so she was showing off everything she had, then she gave him a meal of chocolate, chocolate covered strawberries and other sweets that he threw out the window. Now he was walking around the hospital, trying to find something to do.

With Hinata……..

she arrived at the hospital with Ino and Tenten following behind.

" who's Kong?" Tenten asked.

"You'll see." Hinata replied running into the hospital.

She came to the children's ward, where a young boy was playing with fake kunai on the ground.

when Ino and Tenten caught up, she was playing with him. They smiled and left her alone. Sasuke found her like this. He was in awe of her.

" you want kids someday?" he asked.

Hinata turned around and blushed.

" yeah, when I find the right guy, I want lots of kids." She said, ruffling Kong's hair.

" about yesterday…."

Hinata sighed.

" I have a boyfriend…"

"I'm not asking you to be my girlfriend, I m asking, maybe when I get out tomorrow, we can eat together…"

Hinata considered it. Then turned to him " fine, but your paying." She said walking away.

As she walked through the door their hands brushed together and a spark went threw their bodies. She paused, as if to say something, but shook her head and walked away. Sasuke smirked. '** she might just be perfect. And maybe what I need'** he thought as he walked back to his room, having found new energy to deal with that stupid girl.

* * *

Ok Now Review! please?


	4. Date with Disaster

Woot Woot Finals are over and summer vacation has begun!

CC: YEAH!!

SS: ok so now i have all summer to wirte, update should come more quickly!

CC: and i have all summer to edit! WOOHOO!

SS:joy...oh and thx for all the reviews! they keep me going!:

animeprincess619

electropeach

kawaiiitahina123

Strapplekim

AmAnDaLwAySwIlLbE

Seigyoku Neko-Hime

Danimals21

HeartBrokenHinata

Hinanaru4ever

here's my newest chapter!

* * *

Hinata was looking from the chart to the patient in the hospital bed, then back to the chart, trying to figure out how the patient had got a kunai stuck in his butt….twice. she sigh and walked out of the room to the main desk, where it was full of depressed nurses, trying to carry on. **'**

** this is too much…..no guy is that good looking' **she thought shaking her head.

She walked towards Sasuke's room. There he sat on his bed finishing getting dressed. He looked over an smiled. A very small smile, but Hinata noticed it kinda gave the room an air of happiness.

"you ready?" he asked.

" huh?" she said, tipping her head like a confused puppy, making Sasuke want to grab her and kiss her. He controlled himself and stood up.

" for out lunch "meeting" . he said.

" oh now? I thought we'd go out later…." She said.'** like tonight when no one could see us' **she thought.

He smiled. " Nope lets go."

He said, grabbing her hand and leading her out the door.

" but wait! My shift! I-i-it's not over y-y-yet!" she studdered out.

" someone will cover for you, It's not like there aren't , like , 20 other nurses here" he said, the annoience obvious in his voice.

She smiled. Hinata knew that she shouldn't be leaving work like this, and that she shouldn't be going out with Sasuke, and she definatlily knew that Sasuke shouldn't be holding her this close, but some how all these shouldn'ts felt right to her. All her life she lived by the rules.Her rules. And it felt amazing breaking them. If only this one time. Sasuke started leading her to a small café, but then turned and lead her to the Uchiha Estate.

" Why a-are we h-h-here?" she asked, looking around the deserted land.

" I figured you didn't want to be seen, and I swear, no one will see us here" he said, a sadness in his voice.

They went inside and he started to make something, but to Hinata it was obvious that he hadn't cooked for anyone but himself for a long time, so she joined him. He looked over at her, chopping vegetables.

" ya know, guest don't have to help cook their meal." He said.

" they do if the want to eat around here" she said, smiling at him.

He looked shock for a minute before letting out a small chuckle. The finished cooking and eating, and they were cleaning off the table.

"So how are this with Naurto?" Sasuke asked. He really didn't care, but he felt nessasry to start some small talk.

" ok I guess…..it's just….nevermind." Hinata replied, bring dishes to the sink.

" what?"

" I get the feeling that he doesn't want to be around me. Like he rather be anywhere but with me" she said, her voice shaking a little.

" that Dobe doesn't know what he's missing. If me and you were a …..item…..i wouldn't even want to be far from your side."

He said, looking very serious at her.

" R-r-really? Why?" she asked, standing still as he moved closer to her.

" you're the most amazing person I've ever met. Your funny and nice and beautiful" he said moving so there faces were extremely close together.

" B-b-but comared to Sakura.."

" compared to her, your abousulotely stunning." He said.

Hinata couldn't take it and smashed their lips together. He wrapped his arms around her and she placed her hands in his hair. The stayed like that for a while before stopping.

" I-I-I-I have to go now" she said, almost running towards the door.

" I'll walk you home" he said, not takeing no for an answer. The walked quietly for a while, before they heard a crashing sound the went to see what had caused the noise, discovering Sakura and Naruto making out. Sakura noticed them.

" Oh Sasuke-kun! He just jumped up and attacked me! I didn't know what to do!" she yelled, throwing herself on to him.

" get off" he said, pushing her to the ground.

Hinata looked at the scene in confusion. Naruto looked at her, then walked toward Her.

" I know about you two!" sakura yelled. " she's not right for you! she's so ugly, and disgusting!" sakura yelled pointing at Hinata, who was almost in tears.

Sasuke let his anger take over and he threw her against a wall.

" Never say anything about her again or you'll wish you hadn't." he said.

He walked over to where Naruto was trying to comfort Hinata. He pushed him aside and pulled Hinata closer. He gave Naruto a look the said " you've lost her" and turned around, walking Hinata home. When they got to her door, they stood in silence. Sasuke was about to say something when,

" I'm so confused." Hinata said looking up at Sasuke, her once starry eyes gone dull.

He nodded, saying nothing. she gave him a kiss. " thank you though, for standing up for me." She said before slipping into her home. He smiled and walked home, enjoy the fresh air.

* * *

YAY! ok so now it's time to review! please?


	5. two sides, One love

Ok new chapter...nothing else to add...Oh! Chibi-Chan is out sick so if the are errors, you'll have to write to the author about it, oh wait thats me...hn.

Disclaimer: I do not, can not, and never will own Naruto. sigh...

* * *

The next morning….. Hinata layed in her bed just listening to the birds chirp. She sighed as she thought of yesterdays' events. 

**' I can't believe Naruto would do something like this…wait yes I can he's always wanted Sakura, how could I have been foolish enough to think otherwise?' **she flipped over on her bed and looked out the window, where she could vaguely see the Uchiha complex from her apartment.

'** then there's Sasuke. He actually stood up for me. I thought I was just that one girl in Konoha that didn't like him and he just wanted to fix that. But last night…..the look he gave Naruto made me think that he actually wants to be with me.' **She thought.

She let out one more sigh and got out of bed. She made herself breakfast and went out the door. Her feet carried her to the forest. She sat down in a clearing and just looked at Konoha.

"I thought you'd be here."

She heard a deep voice from behind her. The person sat down next to her. Hinata looked over at him.

"I'm so confused Neji. I-I-I-I don't know whats going on inmy life, but I don't think I can take so much change." She said, almost crying.

Neji faced forword be fore turning to his cousin.

"ya' know, I was there." He said.

"what?"

"I was there last night, when you and Sasuke were walking home."

Hinata looked at him to see if he was trying to get her to admit something. He laughed lightly.

" I saw when he stood up for you and I first I thought ' **how dare he touch my cousin!'** but then I reliezed that Sasuke was just trying to protect you." Neji explained.

Hinata rested her head on her knees.

" Hinata, if there is anyone in this whole world that deserves happiness. It's you. You've been through so much. Pain. Heartbreak. Lost. But you still found the strength to be yourself and help other. You spend so much time on others that you don't do want best for you." Neji said.

Hinata turned toward him and smiled.

" Hinata, when we were young, I treated you like dirt, and you always just gave my kindness in return. You deserve every good thing that comes your way." He said.

They stood up and looked at each other before Hinata wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He hugged her back.

" I hope you us are happy." He said.

**' Uchiha, hurt her and you'll wish that you were died'**

_**With Sasuke……….**_

Sasuke stayed up all night, tossing and turning, dreaming that he and Hinata were married, with beautiful children, and then Itachi took them all away. He woke up in the morning, sweat running down his face. He got up and went into the kitchen. As he sat down, he heard knocking on his door. He opened it to find Naruto.

" what do you want." He asked, senting his most bone-chilling glare he had his way.

" I know what I did was wrong, but Sakura, and-and you, and Hinata….i was all to much!" he said looking like he was the scum of the earth.

Sasuke opened his door wider, allowing Naruto in.

" you have no idea how I'm feeling….i just want to die. I told Hinata I was sorry, and she said it was fine, and that we could still be friends, but some how I doubt that she ok." Naruto explained.

Sasuke just sat their in silence.

" I saw it."He said looking any where but at Sasuke .

" saw what?" he asked.

" in Hinata's eyes. I saw that she wanted you before she even reliazed it." He said, finally looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke calmed down and looked at a painting on the wall of the Uchiha fan.

" she can't be near me" he said, painfully.

Naruto jolted up.

" what? You spend all this time trying to gain her trust, and now your going to push her away?" he yelled.

" she'll get hurt! Everyone one I love does!" Sasuke yelled back.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, a sadness showing in his blue eyes.

" is that what you think? Sasuke, itachi is died, your ok now. Sasuke your need her and she needs you. that's how love works." Naruto explained.

Sasuke looked up and smiled. " you, my friend, are the smartest nitwit in this whole villiage" he said.

" thanks…HEY!"

Sasuke grabed a shirt and ran out the door. Naruto ran too, then stopped at the door frame.

" Where are you going?!" he yelled.

" I'm going to go get her!" he yelled. No even looking back. Naruto shook his head and closed the dorr, heading for the kitchen. 

**' I wonder where he keeps the raman….'**

Meanwhile a pair of green eyes watched the Uchiha run.

** ' it's not over….not by a longshot!'**

* * *

Sry, i have no energy...but i will IF YOU REVIEW! thx! :)

* * *


End file.
